Лорд Сноу
«Лорд Сноу» — третя серія першого сезону серіалу "Гра престолів". Вона вийшла на телеекрани США 1 травня 2011 року. Короткий зміст Вінтерфелл Бран вимагає від Старої Нен, яка сиділа з ним, розповісти йому страшну історію. Нен згадує зими, що хлопчик не бачив, коли холод і ніч тривають роками, а може і ціле покоління, і люди стають жертвами білих ходоків. У цей момент в кімнату входить Робб. Він відсилає стареньку і питає брата про падіння. Бран відповідає, що нічого не пам'ятає, і каже, що краще б він помер, раз більше не зможе ходити. Стіна На ранковому тренуванні у дворі Чорного замку Джон Сноу легко розправляється з іншими новобранцями. Пізніше, вони разом накидаються на нього в приміщенні, бажаючи показати, що не він тут головний. З'являєтся Тіріон і виручає Джона. Потім він пояснює юнакові, що ці люди не проходили навчання у майстра зброї, тому до них треба ставитися не як до рівних суперників. На наступний ранок Джон піднімається на Стіну, де зустрічає дядька Бенджена. Той хотів розділити цей урочистий момент з племінником. Потім Бенджен оголошує, що йде завтра на розвідку, але забороняє Джону йти з ним. Джон засвоїв урок від Тіріона і під час наступного тренування намагається пояснити іншим, як правильно атакувати ціль. Тим часом сам Тіріон слухає байки про Нічну варту від Йорена і заявляє Бенджену, який ввійшов, що не вірить у казки про білих ходоків і велетнях. Проте він обіцяє Першому розвіднику, що буде клопотати у королеви про те, щоб для Нічної варти виділили більше людей. Дізнавшись, що Йорен відправляється в Королівську Гавань, щоб забрати з в'язниці нових членів Нічного дозору, Тіріон пропонує йому їхати разом. Після цього він піднімається на Стіну, щоб виконати свою прадавню мрію і «помочитися з неї». Тут же він прощається з Джоном. Королівська Гавань Щойно Старки в'їжджають у ворота Королівської Гавані, Еддарда негайно запрошують взяти участь у засіданні Малого ради. Дізнавшись від інших радників, що казна повинна шість мільйонів золотих драконів, причому половину цієї суми Ланністерам, він відмовляється обговорювати указ короля про лицарський турнір, оголосивши, що поговорить про це з Робертом. Потім він відправляється на сніданок з дочками і застає обох в поганому настрої, так як вони все ще переживають події на суді у короля. Коли Арья і Санса один за одним залишають їдальню, Нед йде до молодшої дочки і пояснює їй, що Санса не могла звинуватити свого майбутнього чоловіка, але Арья все одно повинна вірити сестрі, так як Старки повинні триматися один одного. Дізнавшись про меч дочки, він дозволяє залишити його. Серсея пояснює Джоффрі, що коли він стане королем, то правдою будуть його слова. У відповідь Джоффрі ділиться з матір'ю своїми планами: у нього буде регулярна армія, і він вдвічі збільшить податки жителям півночі. Серсея відповідає йому, що Північ занадто велика і що потрібно вести більш розумно. Також вона радить йому помиритися з Сансою, так як союз зі Старками вигідний їм, нехай вони і ненависні Ланістерам. Трохи пізніше ворон приносить звістку про те, що Бран отямився, але Джеймі переконує сестру, що все гаразд, раз хлопчик нічого не пам'ятає. Тим часом король розважається тим, що з'ясовує у сіра Барристана Селмі про його першої жертви. Потім він викликає Джеймі Ланістера, що стоїть на варті біля королівських покоїв, і запитує його про те ж. Історія Джеймі виявляється нецікавою, і Роберт запитує про вбивство Божевільного короля. Джеймі відповідає, що його останніми словами, коли він встромив ножа у спину, були: "Спалити їх всіх". Кейтілін досягає Королівської Гавані, де її відразу зустрічають два стражника. На її подив, вони проводжають леді в бордель Мізинця . Тут Кейтілін чекають Петір Бейліш і Варіс, радники короля, яким вже відомо про її приїзд. Кейтілін вирішує довіритися другові дитинства і показує йому кинджал. Петіро відразу впізнає свою зброю, який програв на турнірі Тіріону Ланістеру. Пізніше Кейтілін зустрічається з чоловіком, розповідає про свої підозри щодо Ланістеров і залишає місто. Через кілька днів Еддард наймає вчителя для тренування дочки, і Арья проводить свій перший урок поводження зі зброєю. Вільні міста Під час походу Денеріс дізнається від Джораха Мормонта, що дотракийці набирають рабів як данину з міст. Джорах зауважує, що вона зараз більше схожа на королеву, і дівчина вирішує випробувати свою владу і зупиняє колону. Вона йде у високу траву, де на неї нападає Визерис, який вважає, що вона занадто багато про себе думає. В цей момент вже його атакує один з вершників по імені Ракхаро. Денеріс відмовляється карати брата, але все ж йому забороняють їхати на коні. На привалі служниця Ирри за зовнішніми ознаками розуміє, що її пані вагітна. Вона повідомляє про це Ракхаро і Джораху. Джорах негайно відправляється в Квохор, заявивши, що приєднається до загону у Ваїс-Дотраку. Тим часом Денеріс розповідає новину Дрого і стверджує, що у неї народиться хлопчик. Цікаві факти Загальне * Ця серія охоплює події 19-23 глав і частково 24 та 25 голів першої книги. ** Істотною відмінністю від книги є те, що в серіалі Кейтілін прибуває в Королівську Гавань на конях і після Еддарда, тоді як у книзі вона припливає на кораблі і раніше за нього. * Стара Нен пропонує розповісти історію про сіра Дункана Високого. Цикл повістей про сіра Дункана є приквелом до романів "Пісня льоду і полум'я". Події в них відбуваються за 90 років до подій основної серії. * Назва серії - це глузливе прізвисько, яке дав Аллисер Торн Джона Сноу. * Ця серія присвячена актрисі Маргарет Джон, яка виконала роль Нен. Вона померла 2 лютого 2011 року після нетривалої хвороби. * Ймовірно, сталася виробнича помилка, коли Нед зачитував сувій. На сувої є пункт про 20 000 призових за "боротьбу на мечах і булави". Його Тиж не зачитував. Таким чином загальний борг збільшиться на 100 000, а не на 80 000, як обговорювали радники. * Дотракийское слово "athjahakar", вимовляти яка навчалася Дейенеріс, перекладається як "гордість". Воно походить від слова "jahak" - так називається коса, яку носять воїни і яку не зрізають, поки не програють в бою. Зйомки * У перервах між зйомками Софі Тернер (Санса, Джек Глісон (Джоффрі) розважалися тим, що намагалися скопіювати акценти один одного: Софі — ірландський Джека, а Джек — англійська Софі. * Суперечка між Сансой і Ар'єю за сніданком став першою сценою для Софі Тернер у зйомках серіалу. Мейсі Вільямс так завзято взялася за свою роль, що залишила ножем на столі такі глибокі подряпини, що їй довелося пересуватися в інше місце столу, щоб зробити кілька дублів. * Юджин Саймон (Лансель Ланністер) між зйомками розважав Софі і Мейсі, показуючи їм фокуси. * Емілія Кларк (Дейенеріс) було дозволено вибрати одну з чотирьох коней, на якій вона буде їздити в цій серії. * Продюсери спочатку хотіли, щоб Милтос Еролиму (Сіріо Форель) постриг своє волосся, щоб бути схожим на свого персонажа з книги, але потім вирішили, що актор буде краще виглядати з волоссям. У ролях ;Примітки * Джейсон Момоа як кхал Дрого був заявлений в основному акторському складі у фінальних титрах. * Актори Алфі Аллен (Теона Грейджой) і Рорі МаКанн (Сандор Кліган) виключені з першого списку акторів і не з'являються в цій серії. * Ейден Джиллен ("Мізинець"), навпаки, не з'являвся в перших двох серіях і був включений в список основних акторів у цій серії. * У списку основних акторів Айзік Хемпстед-Райт (Бран Старк) і Річард Медден - (Робб Старк) помінялися місцями. * Роберт Стерн, який зіграв Королівського розпорядника, є членом знімальної групи і відповідає за кастинг акторів. Галерея File:Jon_and_Benjen.jpg|Jon Snow and Benjen Stark on top of The Wall. Sansa in King's Landing.jpg|Sansa Stark is unimpressed when her father gives her a doll. Arya and Needle.jpg|Arya Stark retrieves Needle. Lancel.jpg|Robert Baratheon's maltreated squire Lancel Lannister. Grenn2.jpg|Grenn training at Castle Black. Tyrion and Yoren 1x03.png|Yoren and Tyrion Lannister talking in the dining hall of Castle Black. Daenerys Targaryen.jpg|Daenerys Targaryen in the Dothraki Sea. Daenerys HBO.png|Daenerys Targaryen returns to her mount. Jorah and Rakharo 2x03.jpg|Jorah Mormont and Rakharo discuss combat techniques. Daenerys & Drogo 1x03.png|Daenerys reveals her pregnancy to Drogo. Syrio Forel.jpg|Syrio Forel introduces himself to Arya. Arya, Ned and Syrio 1x03.jpg|Arya trains with Syrio as Eddard Stark watches. Виноски de:Lord Schnee (Episode) en:Lord Snow it:Lord Snow pt-br:Lorde Snow ru:Лорд Сноу Категорія:Серіал